Un dragón posesivo
by Alerssa
Summary: ...Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar porque Natsu volvió a besarla mientras que la atrapaba entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Esa noche mandaba él, e iba a hacerle entender que era peligroso provocar los celos de un dragón... One-shot! Lemon


Antes de comenzar, quiero avisaros de que este es, por un lado, mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail (hace bastantes años y con otro seudónimo escribía fics de Harry Potter) y también es la primera vez que escribo un lemon. Dicho esto, si dejais algún review ¡sed piadosos!

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Un dragón posesivo**

A Natsu siempre le había resultado irónico cómo en el gremio todos asumían que, cuando finalmente Lucy y él empezaran una relación, Lucy sería la que daría los primeros pasos (por eso de que Natsu era demasiado espeso como para ver lo que tenía delante), que una vez que por fin entendiera a qué se refería Lucy cuando, en ese hipotético futuro, le dijese que le gustaba, él aún tardaría un tiempo en darse cuenta de que le correspondía (Cana en particular defendía esta teoría con uñas y dientes), y finalmente empezarían a salir. O lo que sea que hiciesen los dragones al emparejarse.

Sí, era bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que tardó exactamente 3 meses, 9 días, 5 horas y 20 minutos en conseguir que Lucy viese lo que, aparentemente, no solo Fairy Tail, sino también el resto de gremios oficiales, el consejo mágico y más de un gremio oscuro ya sabían: que tarde o temprano iban a estar juntos porque eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Conseguir que Lucy aceptase que estaba enamorada de él fue relativamente fácil, el problema llegó cuando a continuación soltó esa _maravillosa_ frase de: "no quiero estropear nuestra amistad ni el equipo". Si cuando la engañó para que hiciera el trabajo del Duque con Happy y él hubiese sabido eso, no le hubiera pedido…. ¿a quién quería engañar? Lucy era demasiado inocente como para dejarla sola en el gremio, con tanto buitre suelto.

El caso era que, a pesar de que llevaban ya varios meses juntos y de que era un secreto a voces que cualquier tipejo que se intentara acercar a la rubia terminaba como mínimo chamuscado, todavía había ciertos individuos que no se querían dar por enterados. Por lo general, Lucy los rechazaba. El problema era cuando el enemigo venía de dentro del gremio. ¿Quién? Por supuesto, Loke.

Aunque Lucy nunca lo tomaba en serio, a Natsu le rechinaban los dientes cada vez que el espíritu celestial aparecía sin ser llamado para ver -y tratar de ligarse- a su dueña. Y lo peor era que, por más que quería, no podía convertirlo en un león a la barbacoa. Una vez lo había intentado y la reacción de Lucy NO había sido bonita.

Hoy había sido uno de esos días en los que Loke se había presentado sin avisar. En mitad de una cena en casa de Lucy. Una cena en la que había chantajeado a Happy con pescado para que no interrumpiera, ya que quería que fuera romántica –a Lucy esas cosas le encantaban-. Él mismo había hecho la comida, ¡hasta había puesto velas por el apartamento y música de fondo!

-Loke, tienes exactamente tres segundos para esfumarte, o no me hago responsable de lo que pase.

-¡No puedes interponerte entre el amor que…!

-tres…

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

-dos…

-Loke – intervino Lucy viendo el peligro – mañana en el gremio hablamos, ¡ve a tontear con Aries!

Natsu prendió sus dos puños en llamas.

-uno…

Por suerte, el espíritu eligió ese momento para desaparecer. Natsu empezó a respirar lentamente para calmarse. ¡Puto león mujeriego! ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirles en mitad de…? La voz de Lucy cortó sus pensamientos

-Hey, ya sabes cómo es Loke, no te lo tomes mal…

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Mirándola a los ojos, sin decir una sola palabra se levantó y fue directo a ella, dándole un beso que la dejó sin aliento. Se separó un poco de Lucy, tirando de ella hacia la cama.

-El único nombre que quiero escucharte decir esta noche es el mío- gruñó.- puedes susurrarlo, gemirlo o gritarlo tantas veces como quieras, siempre que sea "Natsu".

-Nat…- Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar porque Natsu volvió a besarla mientras que la atrapaba entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Esa noche mandaba él, e iba a hacerle entender que era peligroso provocar los celos de un dragón.

Lentamente se dirigió a su oreja y cuello, donde empezó a dar esos pequeños mordiscos que la volvían loca. Lucy gimoteó mientras le agarraba del pelo y trataba de empujarle para que bajase más. Ah, no. Ni hablar. Sin dejar de torturarla en el cuello, desenrolló la bufanda de Igneel, cogió sus muñecas y la inmovilizó atándola al cabecero de la cama.

-Natsu…- gimió Lucy con voz lastimera.

Él la ignoró, sabía lo que quería, pero le iba a hacer rogar, e iba a jugar sucio para conseguirlo. A paso de tortuga descendió hacia su escote. Intercalando besos, mordiscos y lengüetazos, a la vez que dejaba pequeñas marcas por donde pasaba. El vestido de Lucy empezaba a incordiarle, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo arrancó de su cuerpo e hizo lo mismo con su propia ropa. Vaya con la pequeña e inocente Lucy, debajo del vestido no había nada que la cubriera. Ella estaba tan ida que en vez de enfadarse, arqueó la espalda tratando de acercar, sin éxito, su pezón a la boca del mata dragones.

-¡Natsu! – esta vez parecía más una exigencia.

Decidió dejar que se confiase y agarró entre sus labios uno de sus pezones, que succionó con fuerza, mientras que jugaba con el otro en su mano. Fue alternando de uno a otro, mientras que Lucy cada vez gemía más fuerte y trataba de conseguir algo de fricción entre las piernas disimuladamente. No funcionó.

-Natsu…por favor…

¡Ah, cómo le gustaba ganar! Pero aún no estaba ni de lejos satisfecho.

-¿Por favor qué, Lucy? – preguntó mientras seguía atacando su pecho.

-ahhh… por favor….

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿te encuentras mal?

-….agg…- Lucy juró mentalmente que se vengaría de él - ¡Por dios, cómeme el coño de una vez, fóllame, haz lo que sea, pero hazlo ya!

-¡Qué exigente! ¿No te han enseñado como se piden las cosas?

Sí, sabía que cuando Lucy se vengase, iba a ser horrible, pero se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

-¡Te lo suplico!

Por fin. Sin más rodeos, bajó directamente a donde Lucy le pedía. Tanteó el terreno con su lengua. Estaba ya bastante húmeda, así que, a la vez que su boca se cerró en el clítoris, puso dos dedos en su interior. La reacción fue inmediata.

-¡NATSU!

No le dio cuartel, mientras metía y sacaba con rapidez los dedos, su lengua y labios jugaban con su clítoris, lo acariciaban, lo rodeaban, lo succionaban sin ningún tipo de orden. Lucy no dejaba de gemir, moviéndose inquieta mientras intentaba y no conseguía soltarse de la bufanda. Cuando Natsu notó los primeros síntomas del clímax inminente de Lucy dirigió sus dedos a ese punto especial, rozándolo sin descanso. Casi de forma inmediata, ella se corrió.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, entró en ella, provocándole nuevos espasmos por dentro. La besó mientras desataba la bufanda y, sin poder aguantar más, empezó a embestir dentro de ella a un ritmo frenético. El calor y la presión se empezaban a acumular con fuerza dentro del vientre de los dos, no iban a durar mucho.

-¡¿a quién perteneces, Lucy?! ¿De quién eres?

-…ahhh…tuya, Natsu, soy tuya

Incrementó el ritmo de sus caderas, buscando la culminación de los dos. Lucy llegó primero, provocando el orgasmo de Natsu. Poco a poco se calmaron. Natsu salió de ella, rodando para un lado, y la abrazó en su costado.

-Eres un dragón muy posesivo y celoso – murmuró Lucy somnolienta acomodando la cabeza en el pecho de Natsu.

-Y la próxima vez que Loke nos interrumpa, lo aso, a ver si él también lo capta.

Miró con cariño a Lucy, que ya estaba dormida. Estaba completamente loco por ella, se querían, y necesitaba que todos esos cabrones, especialmente Loke, se enterasen de una vez por todas de que no iba a dejarla escapar. ¿Quizás si le pusiera un anillo conseguiría espantarlos? Tendría que pensárselo…

Pues aquí está, espero que os haya gustado. No menciono que usen preservativos, lo sé, pero para una pareja estable es más lógico que usen otro métodos (ya sea la píldora, una pócima de Porlyusica o lo que sea).

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
